<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm definitely a Blanche" by anxiousbutcaffeinated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511706">"I'm definitely a Blanche"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated'>anxiousbutcaffeinated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Team on the Block [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Exy (All For The Game), Female Exy Team, Fluff, golden girls is a staple in a college girls life, im a dorothy, movie night with the girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the girls have a Golden Girls night and also help Millie figure out which girl she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Team on the Block [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm definitely a Blanche"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to write this last night but decided that watching the bachelorette was more important, so I write while the sun was up which is new for me. Hope you guys like it, golden girls is an american classic and everyone has to have seen at least one episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay ladies, welcome to the first official Golden Girls night”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of stomping filled the room, excited cheers sounding off as Elliott picked up the remote. Aisha, Kaylee, and Millie had made themselves right at home on Elliott’s couch, bowls of popcorn and packs of cookies strewn across every viable surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all in their comfiest pajamas, a fuzzy blanket on each of their laps. There was a serious movie night, nothing was going to interrupt their peak comfiness. The Golden Girls was no joke, these ladies were sacred. “Starting with episode one, we’ll see how far we get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, looking around at her friends. “Which golden girl are you guys, because I’m 100% Blanche.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boy crazy and self confident to the point of delusion? Sound’s right.” Aisha elbowed Millie, starting a battle that was only resolved when Elliott finally sat down between them and broke it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elliott declared she was a Dorothy, but Kaylee burst her bubble by saying, “You’re definitely a Rose, Elliott. You can talk like nobody’s business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I am so are you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha laughed, agreeing with them as the episode started. “What about you Millie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I don’t really know, I don’t think I fit a category.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha whipped out her phone, immediately opening her internet browser. “To buzzfeed we go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking it over, Kaylee declared, “I think you’re a Sophia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that bet. I’m thinking Dorothy, loser has to get us all hot cocoa refills?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on Ell, good news is that I’m very thirsty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha cleared her throat, “If you two hooligans are done, we have a very important quiz to take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha sat up straight, turning to face Millie and attempting to keep a very serious expression on her face. The Golden Girls were no joke. “Question one: pick a vacation destination. Your options are Paris, Finland, Fiji, or Japan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Millie settled back in her seat, considering the question before choosing Japan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Question two: what gift would you like the most, chocolate, a car, concert tickets, or clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sent Aisha a look, knowing the answer was fairly obvious. “I love how buzzfeed quizzes just have random questions, like I can’t even figure out which answer goes to which person. But concert tickets, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee had her eyes glued to the tv and answered without hesitation. “Blanche is clothes, Rose is chocolate, Sophia is the car, and Dorothy is the concert tickets.” Elliott kicked their mugs together, agreeing with the statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright weirdos, moving on. Question 3: favorite Leonardo DiCaprio Movie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan Millie couldn’t make up her mind, “I literally couldn’t care less about Leonardo DiCaprio, I have no idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just picking Inception for you because you like Sci-Fi, sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds about right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha filled in the answer and swiped down to the next question. “Okay, blue, green, yellow, or red?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not an option, I’m picking blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Millie just laughed, looking back to the tv to see the ceremonial eating of cheesecake. “You knew me so well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course babe, we all know my best quality is being nosy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee tapped her mug on the coffee table, “I need more cocoa, please hurry up. Elliott needs to get me a refill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, keep your pants on. The results are in, can I get a drum roll please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elliott and Kaylee both started slapping their hands on their knees, a dramatic roll building before they both stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dearest Millie Abbott is… a Dorothy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Millie bounced the idea around in her head, then agreed. “That sounds right, I’ll take it. But that means we have a problem.”</span> <span>The other three looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate. “We have a Blanche, a Dorothy, and two Roses, we’re unbalanced.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Aisha handed her mug to Kaylee for a refill. “We’ve always been unbalanced; a stable person wouldn’t put themselves through the crap we have this year voluntarily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee refilled all their mugs and they settled in for the bulk of their marathon, laughing along with the antics of the old ladies gracing their screen. This went on for hours, all four cozy and comfortable just existing together late into the night. They had practice early every morning so they couldn’t stay up too late, but by one am they had all dozed off in front of the tv leaning on one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elliott was the only one still awake, head on Millie’s shoulder and knees being hugged by Aisha’s arm. Looking around at her three closest friends, she snuck out of the pile and went to get them some more blankets and pillows. She tucked one under Kaylee’s head, which was at a very uncomfortable angle around the arm of the couch. She snuck one into Aisha’s arm to replace the gap she left, and the girl cuddled into it and let her head rest on top of it. Millie had a throw pillow under her head, so Elliott let her be and covered them all in a heavy sherpa blanket. Hopefully they wouldn’t be sore in the morning. With a smile she took a picture and sent it to their team group chat, knowing everyone liked seeing each other safe and happy. After plugging in her friends’ phones for them she went to her own bed, settling in and making sure her alarm was set. All in all a pretty good night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>